Destiny
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: AU. Kairi is an orphan, living with her guardians. She has everything a girl could wish for. But she doesn't have the love and the comfort she seeks. Could Sora make her feel better? Sokai


My mind was always itching to write a pure Sora x Kairi fanfic for a very long time. But the plot was always jumbled and not straight at all. Finally, I got the hang of it after finishing a book; the plot was set in my mind. So here I am, writing the first chapter of _**"Destiny"**_

Just so you know, it's and AU and set somewhere in the time of 1800's when there were noble ladies, balls, carriages and other stuff like that. I'm not so good with all these old times so there might be some mistakes. Oh, and the rating _might_ change. But the chances are slim.

**Disclaimer: **Do I even have to bother with this. Everyone knows that I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

**D E S T I N Y  
----------------------  
**_S O K A I_

Her eyes were filled with tears. The little girl had been looking at the gate of the huge mansion. Outside, there was a carriage and some luggage was being loaded on it. The driver of the carriage was patting the two brown horses lovingly on the back. But she wasn't staring at the horses which she always found pretty or the driver who had a very round belly. She wasn't interested in any of them.

She was looking at the man who was going to leave. His brown hairs lying straight because of the hat he was wearing. He kept looking at his watch and urging for the men to hurry. The scar on his face shadowed by his hat.

"Are you feeling well?" a very soft voice rang in her ear and a light hand gripped her shoulders. She looked up to see a very kind woman smiling sadly at her. All the girl could do was nod. Because she didn't have the power to utter a single word. Her eyes went back to stare at the man who was now walking towards them.

"It's time to take my leave, milady," he took off his hat and brought it to his chest and gave a little bow.

"Do take care of yourself, Sir," the woman smiled at him. He then started looking around as if searching for somebody. Not even once he looked at the little girl who looked eager to touch the man.

"Where is Lord Cloud?" the man asked and the woman made a 'pft' sound. "For Heaven's sake Leon, he is your own brother," she said with a gently expression.

"But Lady Aerith, his status is higher than mine," the man called Leon said in a light tone.

"I never asked you to call me 'Lord' brother. It's always you who insist on making me look like as if you are inferior to me," another voice called from behind Lady Aerith. Leon and Aerith looked back to see a man, no older than Leon with striking spiked hairs and very calm eyes. But he was looking like a nobleman in his black suit.

"It's time for me to take my leave my Lord," Leon made another bow. Cloud rolled his eyes. "We are not going to see each other for maybe a year. Is this the way you are going say farewell to your own brother?" he asked with raised eyebrows. Leon smiled a little.

"You never change," he chuckled a little before hugging his brother. Both men gave each other a hearty hug and some pats on the backs. Aerith smiled at both of them. The girl was staring at the three adults, her eyes still shining in thesun because of the tears which hadn't fallen yet.

"Time for me to go. Take care of my precious thing," he looked at Aerith and said. She smiled and nodded. "I will," Cloud smiled and said, "You better be going. The time is rushing," Leon nodded and walked towards the carriage. He hadn't said a word to the little girl who was whishing that he would say something soothing and consoling to her. Before he could step out of the huge gate of the mansion, she finally shrugged off Aerith's hands from her shoulder and ran after him.

"PAPA!" she cried, her little dress flapping behind her. Leon looked back to see her daughter running after him. He stopped and spread his arms. As she came near him, he took her in his arms carried her. He spun her around and hugged her.

"Papa," she sobbed. "Do come back," her little body shaking under the strong arms of his father. Leon kept on patting her auburn hairs lovingly. "Kairi, please be a good girl while I'm gone," he said soothingly and kissed her on the head. Leon put her down on the ground and sat on one knee.

"You promise you'll be a good girl?" he asked her and brushed off her pearl like tears from her cheeks. She nodded trying very hard no to cry. "I'll be back soon," he said and kissed her on the forehead before getting up and walking out of the gate. This time Kairi didn't cry because she knew that her father hated her tears. As the carriage started walking, she waved at him. She kept on waving until the carriage became a tiny dot and disappeared from the sight. Behind her, Cloud put an arm around Aerith and they both smiled at Kairi. She was like their own daughter and Cloud was also her guardian. Having lost her mother when she was just 2, Kairi never knew what the love of a mother was. Aerith had given her a love of mother. The little ten year old girl was very precious to both of them after their own son who had gone off to another country for his study.

"Kairi," Aerith called. "You better come inside now,"

Kairi stared at the ground for a moment and then looked back. "Yes Lady," she said with a tiny bow. Cloud and Aerith looked at each other. This was the first time she had addressed Aerith as 'Lady'. She always called her Aunt Aerith.

But there was no stopping it. She was the only daughter of a very strong man.

No one could change her new attitude.

"I can't wait to tell Leon that his daughter has started addressing you as 'Lady'," Cloud said as Kairi walked inside the door. "If she calls me Lady, it won't be long when she starts addressing you as 'Lord'," Aerith smiled. Cloud gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and walked away for his business.

But that was the last time anyone saw Leon.

That was the last time Kairi got kissed by his father.

She never heard from him again.

10 months later after that day, a crying Aerith informed Kairi that Leon had died because of a disease.

She was now an orphan.

Her whole world had changed since then.

_**Eight Years Later…**_

Aerith had never felt so happy before. She was clutching a piece of paper to her chest and was practically dancing in her room. All the maids were happy for their Lady. The news was enough for a huge celebration.

"Where is she?" Aerith asked for the third time from some maids. The happiness was clearly shown from Aerith's face and she was dying to tell this news to her.

"Miss Hikari has gone for her singing lessons. She should be coming any minute now," one maid said in a gently tone.

"If she comes, send her in my room," Aerith ordered and the maids bowed their heads. After Aerith had gone to her room, there were footsteps across the huge room. One maid looked back to see a girl wearing elegant but a simple dress coming towards them. Her auburn hairs which reached to little below her shoulders.

"There you are Miss Hikari. Lady Aerith wishes to meet you," an elderly maid informed her. Kairi nodded and walked towards Aerith's room. She was humming a little song as she walked towards there. Upon reaching the polished brown door, she knocked.

"Come in," came an instant reply from the inside. Kairi opened the door and walked in.

"You wished to see me, Lady Aerith?" Kairi asked from the door. Aerith walked towards her and spun her around. Kairi was surprised to see her acting like that.

"Kairi, I'm so happy. He's coming back!" Aerith informed her and laughed happily. Kairi was very confused now. "Who's coming back?" she asked in a very polite way.

"My son! My only son, Sora is coming after eight years!" she said and sat on the bed. She was shaking with happiness. Behind her back, Kairi was momentarily stunned. "Sora is coming back?" she muttered in a low voice. Apparently, Aerith didn't hear it.

She could never forget Sora. He was her only best friend but he had gone just a week before Leon had said goodbye to her. She hadn't heard from him in the past 8 years. Sure, he wrote to his parents every month but he never mentioned her once. She had no idea what had happened to him since the day he left. He must've changed.

But she was the same old Kairi anymore. She had grown up now that she had left her childhood. She had taken a lot of lessons to act more like a lady, her dressing sense had changed and she had become more social. She wasn't the same Kairi who would laugh loudly in front of everybody or would do strange things. Time changes some everyone. She had grown her hairs and her beauty was widely acknowledged in gatherings. Kairi was clearly the centre of attention at gatherings.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. He's coming back tomorrow," Aerith informed her again. Kairi could sense Aerith's excitement. Her only son was coming. It was natural to feel like this. The sun was almost down. After spending some time with her guardian, Kairi bid her goodbye and went to her room.

"Let's see how he greets me," Kairi muttered and darkened the entire room. The moon was glittering in the sky and some light was coming in her room and falling on her bed. She changed into her night gown and lay on the bed before rolling over and falling into deep sleep.


End file.
